The Little Street Rat Part 5-The Joker Watches Aladdin
(Unbeknownst to Aladdin and Minka, two female siamese cats are watching them swim away. Their names are Si and Am. Both their eyes are glowing on one side) (Meanwhile, in a dark and shadowy cavern, a male clown is watching Aladdin and Minka swimming in his magic bubble while sitting in his conch shell-shaped tent. He is a crazy, slender clown with chalk-white skin, a purple vest, green hair, a shark-like nose and a maniacal grin. His name is The Joker.) *The Joker: Yes! Hurry home, prince! We wouldn't want to miss old mommy's celebration now, would we? Celebration, indeed! Oh, BAH! (he takes one of the frightened, shivering shrimp from his cocktail bowl) In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (eats it before he slides out of his tent) And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while she and her flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Si! Am! (Si hits her head against the wall by accident, then rubs her head) I want you to keep an extra close watch on this handsome little son of hers. (cut to The Joker. He is smiling evilly.) He may be the key to Chicha's undoing! (Fade to black, except for his eyes before they fade as well.) (Fade to the palace throne room where Aladdin is being scolded by Chicha and Mrs. Calloway.) *Chicha: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man. *Aladdin: Mom, I'm sorry; I just forgot. *Chicha: As a result of your careless behavior,... *Miss Spider: Careless and reckless behavior! *Chicha: The entire celebration was... *Miss Spider: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! (swims up to Aladdin) This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Finally, Minka can't take it anymore, so she comes to Aladdin's rescue by jumping into the conversation.) *Minka: (angrily) But it wasn't her fault! (nervously) Uh, well, first, uh, Siri the Clouded Leopard chased us. Yeah, yeah/ And we tried to... (Cut to Chicha and Mrs. Calloway looking at each other. They don't seem too sure about what Minka is saying.) *Minka: (from o.c.) But we couldn't. And she went... (Cut back to Minka) *Minka: Grrrrrrrrr! And - and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) And then we were safe. But then the white bird came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... *Chicha: (upon hearing what Pudge said) White Bird? (Minka gasps and covers her mouth before swimming behind Aladdin, who glares at her. Chicha rises from her throne.) *Chicha: What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! *Aladdin: Nothing. Happened. *Chicha: Oh, Aladdin! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those HUMANS! *Aladdin: (angrily and defiantly) Mom, they're not barbarians! *Chicha: They're dangerous. (taking Aladdin's chin in her hand) Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared by some fish-eater's hook? *Aladdin: (pulling away) I'm 16 years old; I'm not a child anymore! *Chicha: (pointing her finger at him) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man! *Aladdin: Well - *Chicha: As long as you live under my ocean,... *Aladdin: Well, - *Chicha: You'll obey my rules! *Aladdin: (sighs in disgust) But if you would just listen! *Chicha: Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?! (Aladdin is about to shout back at Chicha, but his eyes begin to tear up, and he swims away, crying with Minka following him.) (Chicha sits back on her throne, feeling sorry for herself.) *Miss Spider: Hmph! Teenagers. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Chicha: Do you think... I was too hard on him? *Miss Spider: Definitely not. Why, if Aladdin was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, madam - I'd keep him under tight control. *Chicha: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Calloway! *Miss Spider: Of course. *Chicha: Aladdin needs constant supervision. *Miss Spider: Constant supervision. *Chicha: Someone to watch over him, to keep him out of trouble. *Miss Spider: All the time. *Chicha: And you are just the bovine to do it. (Cut to Mrs. Calloway walking down the corridor.) *Miss Spider: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (Miss Spider looks to her left and sees Aladdin and Minka outside the courtyard. Aladdin and Minka swim off, and Mrs. Calloway swims off after them, noticing this.) *Miss Spider: Hmm? What is that boy up to? (She swims after Aladdin and Minka.) (Later, Miss Spider had followed Aladdin to a blocked cave. She is a panting heavily and a yard from them. So, she hides behind a rock. Aladdin looks around to see if anyone is watching him. At that moment,Miss Spider kneels down so that she won't be discovered.) (Aladdin moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and he and Minka swim inside.) (Miss Spider sees this and tries to swim after them, but when the rock closes on Miss Spider's legs, she gets trapped and tries to break free. She grabs onto some kelp and attempts to pull herself out. She finally pulls herself out with a pop. Miss Spider bumps into an hour glass and lands on the ground, rubbing her head.) *Miss Spider: Huh? Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes